The Talent Show
by HelloSeattleFromGrace
Summary: Honey gets a preformance dedicated to him at a talent show where the hosts are judging. Featuring the song Sugar Sugar by The Archies.


Just something i wrote while was bored. I don't own Ouran, or the characters, and i'm making money by shoveling driveways, not writing this story. The song is Sugar Sugar By the Archies. I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story, but the song in no way belongs to me. I reccomend searching song on youtube if you want to listen and get the full effect. Or maybe you want to yell at me that i messed the lyrics up. It's all up to you!

Here goes nothing!

* * *

She bowed, then stood back up. The girl pushed her brunette waves out of her eyes and swung her guitar around to her back before stepping off the tiny stage. Another girl, defined by waist length black hair and deep brown eyes stepped onto the stage with a set of cards in her hands. She spoke, cutting into the applause for the last girl. "Okay everyone, that was Taki, act 16 for our judges, and she was our second to last act. So before our last act I want to thank our performers for their seventeen wonderful acts, everyone that came out to our talent show, and the host club members for being our judges and special guests.

From his first chair spot at the judging table, Tamaki flipped on the microphone the boys had been given to share. "Really Kioko, it's nothing. Thanks so much for inviting us." Kyoya rolled his eyes..

"Yes, okay, thanks Tamaki." She said through her own microphone. The crowd all around was growing impatient and mumbling. "Okay once again, thanks to everyone. Thanks to the people who built the stage too! I forgot them last time. So here is our last act, Chiyo and Ishi Sasaki, Amaya Tanaka, Sachi Miyake, and last but not least, Umiko Fujii.

The girls came out and stood in a uniform line along the stage. All of them were wearing similar outfits, colored shorts and I heart Hunny T-shirts that they had made. The heart was replaced with a smiling picture of Hunny, cropped into the shape of a heart, that Kyoya recognized from one of their host club calendars.

Hikaru and Karou, who were taking up the chairs on either side of Kyoya leaned to him. "Who are they?" The twins asked in unison.

Kyoya was trying to figure that out, frantically flipping through his notebook. He had notes on each of the girls, but no records of any of them attending the host club, not even as guests. _So then why are they so obsessed with Hunny? _He wondered.

Hunny sat in his seat, flattered, confused and excited. "Is that really me on their shirts. It's so so cool!" The little blonde gushed.

Takashi just sat beside him and nodded to answer any questions he asked.

On stage Chiyo stepped up. "Hi everyone. Today were going to sing, and dance. Sounds thrilling right?" She asked sarcastically. "Just stick with us guys and girls, we'll be gone soon. Anyway, we're admirers from afar. We think Hunny is adorable and we wanted to dedicated this to him. So here we go!"

"Sugar, oh Honey, Honey. You are our candy boy, and you've got us wanting you. Honey, oh sugar sugar, you are our candy boy, and you've got us wanting you. We just can't believe the loveliness of loving you."

"We just can't believe it's true," Sachi and Umiko sang in the background.

"We just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too."

"We just can't believe it's true."

"Ah sugar, oh Honey Honey. You are our candy boy, and you've got us wanting you. Honey, oh sugar sugar. You are our candy boy, and you've got us wanting you."

"We've never kissed you, Honey, we don't knew how sweet your kiss could be."

"We don't know how sweet a kiss can be."

"Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over us."

"Pour your sweetness over us."

"Sugar, pour a little sugar on it Honey, pour a little sugar on it baby."

"I'm gonna make your life so sweet," Chiyo cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Pour a little sugar on it Honey, oh yeah! Pour a little sugar on it Honey,Pour a little sugar on it baby."

"I'm gonna make your life so sweet," this time it was Amaya.

"Pour a little sugar on it Honey. Ah sugar, ah Honey Honey. You are our candy boy, and you've got us wanting you. Honey, Honey, sugar, sugar, Honey, Honey, sugar, sugar. You are our candy boy…"

"Thanks everyone!" Ishi shouted out as they walked off stage smiling.

Kioko took the stage once again. "So if our judges could just hand in their picks for winner." The boys passed in their cards and she sorted them with her free hand. "Okay, first is a vote for act 7 from Kyoya. Then a vote for act 16 from Tamaki so we have two votes for act 2 from Hikaru and Karou. Two votes for act 17 from Mori and Hunny. And one more vote for act 17 from Haruhi. So it looks like act 17 is our winner. Girls you can get back out here."

They all jumped back onto the stage smiling and the boys came up to deliver their trophy. Amaya held it over her head. "Thank you everyone!" All the girls bowed together. They basked in their glory for a few seconds, before the crown started to file out of the park.

"Well thanks guys," Ishi said to the host club, and the group of girls began to walk out.

"Wait!" Hunny yelled. They turned together perfectly and faced him. "Thanks for the song, I loved it." He walked up to them and stood on his tip-toes to give each of them a kiss on the cheek.

They all turned to leave once again. "Bye Hunny! We love you!"

"Bye!" he waved frantically as they walked away beaming.

* * *

You survived! Hope you liked it. If not, then you lost 2 minutes of your life. No big deal right? That's what i thought.

Adios amigos!


End file.
